


Estradas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena deixa Mystic Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estradas

Elena conta apenas para Bonnie que vai deixar Mystic Falls.

Bonnie já havia protestado contra muitas das escolhas que ela havia feito nos últimos anos, mas não aquela, não havia muita honra em deixar as coisas para trás, mas era compreensível.

Havia muito peso na cidade para ela, muita história, muita morte.

.

.

.

Damon a acha depois de cinco meses.

Damon. Sarcástico, romântico, e secretamente doce Damon.

Ela grita com ele. Ele grita com ela. Eles se beijam. Eles transam.

Pela manhã ela já está na estrada de novo sozinha.

Ela tem a impressão que isso talvez venha a se tornar um hábito. Ela está certa.

.

.

.

Ela usa nomes diferentes as vezes, os de suas mães, o de sua tia, nomes que ela planejava dar para as suas filhas quando achava que um dia as teria. E as vezes usava o de Katherine. Algo que se arrependeu um pouco porque quando encontrou com a verdadeira Katherine ela achou isso hilário.

Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Katherine como sendo de uma certa maneira sua inimiga, mas conseguia admitir que ela dava uma boa companheira de bebida.

.

.

.

Depois de um tempo ela começa a namorar de novo. Garotos vivos dessa vez. Ela nunca os transforma.

Numa outra época ela havia teorizado que a sua predileção por garotos mortos mostrasse que no fundo havia algo errado com ela, algo morto também. Ela não pensa mais isso, São relacionamentos mortos que ela carrega consigo para onde quer que vá.

Garotos vivos que ela fica junto por um ano ou dois. Garotos que lhe lembram tudo que ela amava sobre estar viva.

.

.

.

Ela volta para Mystic Falls para o enterro de Bonnie, noventa anos, uma vida bem longa. Uma existência bem longa.

As bruxas Bennet mais novas sabem quem ela é, mas ainda assim lhe olham com uma certa apreensão e mantém algumas estacas por precaução guardadas em sua bolsa.

Elas não fazem isso com Caroline no entanto, já que a maioria cresceu se referindo a ela como Tia Caroline.

Ela também deixou Mystic Falls alguns anos depois de Elena, mas continuou voltando, ela tinha motivos para fazer isso.

Depois do funeral elas andam pela velha floresta que costumavam brincar juntas quando eram meninas. Caroline lhe conta sobre Paris, Amsterdã e Londres onde ela já estava há alguns anos. Ela fica um pouco hesitante em contar que o apartamento que tinha em Londres era um que dividia Stefan, mas no final acaba contando.

Fazia sentido. Elena não podia dizer que se sentia exatamente feliz com isso mas não conseguia ficar realmente irritada com Caroline, ou com Stefan. Ela pediu para ele não a procurar mais e ele havia respeitado isso. A vida era uma série de escolhas e quanto aos irmãos Salvatore ela já havia feito as suas.

.

.

.

É por Katherine que recebe a noticia que uma nova doppelganger nasceu.

Um novo ciclo havia começado. Uma outra garota vivendo a mesma história.

Outra garota cujo rosto não lhe pertence realmente, outra garota para dois irmãos disputarem. Talvez até os mesmos dois já que Katherine também resolveu comentar que tinha ouvido que Damon havia se mudado para Seatle assim que soube disso, e que Stefan subitamente havia decidido deixar de viajar pela Europa e voltar para a América.

Ela se sente um pouco decepcionada, mas não surpresa. Mas também havia um outro sentimento que só um tempo depois ela conseguiu identificar.

Alivio.

Um novo ciclo havia começado, e ela finalmente estava fora.


End file.
